


Guardian At The Cat

by Jathis



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Brothels, Gen, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roza is one of the Golden Cat's finest guards for the girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian At The Cat

“If you come near her again, I’ll kill you.”

Madame Prudence’s eyes widened at the sudden threat, taken aback that the woman had even dared to make it. Her shock however soon faded and she curled her upper lip scornfully, placing a hand on her hip as the other removed the cigarette from her lips, blowing smoke into the taller woman’s face in scorn. “I own you! You dare to make threats towards me?!”

The woman standing in front of her towered over her at five foot ten inches, dressed in a pair of trousers and a button up shirt tucked into the pants. At her side hung a sword and a gun; her weapons of choice when dealing with rowdy customers. “You don’t own me,” Roza countered, resting her hand on the handle of her gun.

“I am the owner of the Golden Cat and everything inside of it! That includes all of you bitches!” Prudence countered. “You..!”

“Madame Isabe never ran the Golden Cat like you do,” Roza snarled.

“Madame Isabe is dead!”

“Not to me she isn’t.”

Prudence narrowed her eyes at the woman, hands clenched into helpless fists. She knew for a fact that the woman had been one of those that had come from a farm, tempted by the promise of good paying factory work. The records said that she broke the hands and ribs of several men who tried to teach her her new occupation and that Madame Isabe had instead made Roza into a guard, charged with protecting the girls of the brothel from harm.

It annoyed Prudence to no end how much Roza still remained loyal to the long dead former Madame. She refused to allow Prudence to send girls to dangerous clients whenever she was around and had on several occasions broken the jaws of her best paying customers.

“Roza…”

“If you come near the girl again with your hand raised, I’ll kill you,” Roza repeated.

“Fine! Do whatever you like with the brat! Just make sure she doesn’t leave her room!” Prudence snapped, throwing up her hands in defeat before storming away.

Roza sighed, shaking her head before looking over her shoulder to ask, “are you all right, princess?”

Emily smiled and nodded her head, “I’m fine! You’re really scary sometimes! Corvo was like that too…”

The taller woman sighed, offering the young girl a slight nod of her head before taking her leave, keeping her single eye on Madame Prudence as best as she could, all too aware that two more working girls had disappeared this week.


End file.
